


Dining In Breeches

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: After Audrey helps Richard buy a horse he wants to surprise her. Different take on the episode Nations Heritage.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Why wouldn’t you let me go home and change?” Audrey sighed reclining back on the chaise longue.

Richard smiled,“Well you see Audrey, May I call you Audrey? After all we have known each other quite a while,”

“Yes we have,” she replied in a flirty manner

He picked up on her tone and replied in an equally flirty way, “And you perhaps you’d call me Richard,”

“Perhaps,”

“I was going to surprise you by having the fireplace from in here put into the lodge but Brabinger told the workmen about the fireplace he had found so I had to come up with something else,”

Audrey sat up excitedly, “So you’ve got me another surprise. I love suprises, where is it?”

“Right here,” he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a rectangle box.

He handed it to her, enjoying the way she quickly took it from him and opened it like a child on Christmas morning.

Audrey opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet, “Oh Richard, it’s beautiful, you shouldn’t have,”

“I wanted to say thank you, here let me put it on for you,” he said standing and sitting next to her.

When he’d secured the bracket around her wrist he couldn’t help but run his thumb across her wrist.

Audrey watched his face as he did and felt the urge to kiss him, truthfully she had felt that urge since first meeting him. But today he had shown her his vulnerable side and it made her even more conscious of her growing feelings for him.

Reaching up she placed her palm on his cheek making him look up at her. She ran her thumb across his cheekbone, her eyes staring into his.

“Audrey?”

Audrey shook her head then leaned forward, her face millimetres from his. She closed her eyes a second before she touched her lips to his.

It was barely a touch but the jolt of electricity that shot through him made Richard want more. When she pulled back he followed her, kissing her deeply. Audrey ran her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck holding him to her.

She leaned back onto the chaise longue bringing Richard with her.Richard began to feel a twinge in his back from this awkward angle and tried to move while still keeping Audrey in his arms.

Realising his discomfort Audrey opened her legs inviting him to settle between them, which he did.

Laying in the cradle of her thighs, Richard moved his lips to her neck, his teeth nipping before his tongue soothed her soft skin.

Audrey’s eyes rolled back at the touch of his mouth on her mixed with the feeling of his growing hardness pressed against her pelvis.

Richard began to rock his hips against her, hitting just the right place to make her moan. Audrey ran her hands down his back, gripping his buttocks and pushing him against her more. Every stroke of his hips hit her just right. The only thing stopping him from entering her were both their trousers.

“Don’t stop...” she gasped

Her words spurred him on and he continued to dry hump her hard, knowing he was nearing release.

Audrey got so much pleasure from the grinding of her hips to his that she worried her wetness would seep through her breeches but that thought quickly left as rich continued to move against her.

“God Audrey I’m going to...Ah...” he cried out as he felt himself release into his boxers.

Audrey tumbled over the edge moments after, her fingers digging into his backside keeping him where he was to prolong the pleasure she felt.

Richard pushed himself up, hovering above her a look of surprise and wonder on his face. Audrey reached up and held his face in her hands.

“I don’t regret what we just did, I hope you don’t either,” she said unsure what he would say.

He smiled down at her, “I don’t regret it either, in fact I hope we can do this again. But perhaps next time in a more comfortable place with less clothes on,”

Audrey grinned, “Oh I think we can arrange that,”


	2. Chapter 2

It was another week before they found themselves alone again.

Richard was in London on business and had asked Audrey to join him. She had told Brabinger and Marjory she was going on a shopping trip and decided to stay at a hotel for the night.

They traveled separately and Richard had met her at the station that evening and took her back to his flat.

Audrey stood in the sitting room nervously looking around the room. Richard saw his on edge she was and gently took her hands in his.

“We don’t have to do anything Audrey, we can just talk or I’ll take you out to dinner,”

Audrey heaved a great sigh, “I do want to be with you, it’s just I don’t want this to be a one time thing. If that’s what you want then I’d better go now,”

He squeezed her hands and shook his head, “That’s not what I want, Audrey as far as I’m concerned this is serious, I want you to be my wife,”

“What!” She said shocked

“Not yet obviously, but eventually,” Richard quickly explained

“I see,”She said looking down to the ground.

“Unless that’s not what you want,” he said worriedly.

She looked back up at him and smiled, “I can think of nothing I’d like more than to be your wife,”

“Not even Grantleigh?” He half joked.

Audrey shook her head, “No, a few weeks ago maybe, but spending time with you, getting to know you better I’ve realised you’re more than my Mr Convenient,”

“Mr Convenient?”

“It’s something Marjory said, she asked me if you were my Mr Right. I said I wasn’t sure but maybe you were Mr Convenient,”

“Oh, I see,” he said raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t want you to think—“ she began but Richard cut her off.

“Audrey I’ve been attracted to you from the moment I saw you and I knew having Grantleigh would be advantageous to me if I were to pursue you,”

“Richard,” she interrupted.

He shook his head, “No let me finish...I’m falling in love with you Audrey and that’s all that matters in the end,”

“Oh Richard,”

“So are we officially dating now?” He asked her

Audrey laughed, “Courting darling, we’re courting, dating sounds so...American,”

“Courting it is then,” he grinned


	3. Chapter 3

They made slow passionate love that evening, taking the time to explore each other’s bodies, learning what the other liked.

When Richard had positioned himself between her spread thighs, he had taken a moment to look into her eyes before easing inside her.

He had brought her to her peak twice before his sweat covered chest rested against hers as he stopped his movements.

“You didn’t come?” Audrey said

Richard shook his head, “No, I want us to try another position,”

Audrey grinned, “Well, I’m ready when you are darling,”

Richard pulled out of her, “Get on your hands and knees and face the mirror,” he commanded

Audrey rested on her hands and knees on the bed, sweat dripped down between her breasts. Richard kneeled behind her and began grinding his hardness against her backside.

His hand moved to grip her shoulder and pulled her up towards him, her back now against his chest.

"Look at us," he tells her. "Look how good we look together."

Audrey looked at their reflection in the full length mirror in front of the bed. She shivered at the site and felt herself getting aroused again. 

Richard positioned the tip of his cock at her opening and pushed into her.

"Aagh!" Audrey moaned.

His arm came around her chest, holding her just below her breasts as he begins pounding into her, pushing his cock further inside her tight, hot channel.

His hands found her breasts, loving how they fit perfectly in his palms. He tweaked her nipples and felt them harden between his fingers.

Audrey’s eyes closed, her falling back onto his shoulder at the pleasure she felt.

"Don't close your eyes Darling, I want you to watch us." He whispers into her ear.

The feel of his breath against her cheek and the image of them together in the mirror made her tighten around his cock. Her back arching and she slammed her hips back onto his as her orgasm washed over her, but still he continued to move inside her.

"Tell me your mine Audrey." He panted

"Yes."

"Tell me only I get to see you like this, to touch you."

"Only you," Audrey moaned.

Richard pulled out of her before thrusting back inside. Again he pulled almost all the way out before slamming into her over and over again.

He pounded into her making her scream his name in pleasure, again his pelvis hits her backside, moving a hand from her breast, his fingers found her clit and began to rub circles around it.

Audrey moaned at the intense sensations he was making her feel, Richard pushed her forwards onto her hands and knees again.

Gripping both her hips he pushed his cock deep inside her, his movements getting more and more erratic as he got closer to release.

He felt Audrey’s walls spasm around him again, "God Audrey, you're so good," he groaned pushing into her one last time. His body shook as his hot seed painted her still spasming walls, making her moan.

They are exhausted, sweat covered their bodies, but they don’t move, their eyes are glued to the mirror in front of them, until finally Richard softens and slipped out of her.

He dropped down next to her and Audrey cuddled up to his side, tucking her head under his chin as he wraps his arm around her back.

“I don’t know what came over me then, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He ask concerned.

“Mmm no darling, I like how wild you were,” she purred, scratching her nail across his hairy chest.

“Really?”

“Yes you were marvellous, very commanding. You can do that to me anytime,” she said running her hand down his chest to rest on his now flaccid cock.

Richard shivered at her touch, “You’ll have to wait a little longer for a repeat performance darling, I’m not as young as I used to be,”

Audrey wrapped her hand around his cock, grinning when she felt him begin to stir in her hand.

“Oh I don’t think I’ll have to wait too long darling,” she chuckled.


End file.
